Welcome to Class 1F
by TheArchivist10
Summary: "As the second phase of Negi's training to become a Magister Magi begins, he's sent to become homeroom teacher in a class at an all boys school. Will he be able to handle them? Mass multi crossover"


Welcome to Class 1F

**Here's a new story. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stepping off the train, the red headed youth took in a deep breath of fresh hair.

He then took in the sights before him. It looked like Mahora so much, which was natural considering that it was its sister school.

The only major difference that he could see was a gigantic tower stretching high up in place of the world tree.

Exhaling deeply, he set off to find the headmaster's office.

Negi Springfield had arrived at Honnouji Academy.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Negi Springfield gulped audibly as he stood before the door to his new class. Despite his time teaching 3A, Negi had never had to act as homeroom teacher to anybody else so being given a new class was rather nerve racking.

Sure the Headmaster of this school, Ichiryu-sensei, an old friend of Konoemon's, had assured him that he thought that he was up to the task.

Still, Negi had never taught any of the boys' classes before.

He had pleaded to be allowed to stay teaching 3A, but his training required him to spend another year teaching another class entirely, so as to get used to the Magister's job of being given frequent reassignments. At least he had convinced them to shorten it to six months so that he could go back and see his class 3A.

"Are you ready Negi-sensei?"

Hearing the question from his fellow teacher, he looked up to the man. He was thin, lanky man, with messy blue hair and a pair of glasses that seemed to cover most of his face along with his hair. He wore nothing but a simple white button up shirt with a tie hanging loosely around his collar and black pants with maching black shoes.

This combined with his slightly hunched posture made him look very unassuming.

Giving his best confident smile, Negi nodded. "Yes, Mikisugi-sensei. I am ready."

"Ah, good to hear," nodded the older man, giving the young boy a reassuring smile.

Mikisugi then opened the door.

Negi, in spite of himself, felt nervous. What would they be like? Would they be friendly? Would they like him?

He quickly pushed those thoughts out of his head as he took a quick peek into the class room before his fellow teacher could step in.

The first thing he heard from his future students was;

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MICROSCOPIC INSECT THAT YOU WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO SEE WITH SUPER VISION!?"

"FOR THE LAST DAMN TIME! I DIDN'T SAY THAT!"

Negi suddenly saw two bodies wrestling against each other hurling insults as at one another at the front of the class. Both were wearing the typical school uniform of dark coats along with matching dark pants.

Deciding that the two in front of him were students, Negi took a moment to take in their features.

One of them was quite taller than the other by a significant margin. He had spiky orange hair and rather thuggish face. The shorter one, meanwhile, had bright blond hair that was braided at the back and had two bangs framing his face.

The rest of the class meanwhile merely chatted amongst each other, ignoring the fighting teens nearly entirely.

Deciding that this time he'd make a good first impression, Negi walked into the class ready to give them a gentle yet firm scolding.

Unfortunately the moment he stepped into the class he also stepped on a small tripwire.

By now Negi had grown used to dodging objects, especially pointy and/or dangerous ones. He found it easy to dodge the three water balloons, actually catching one before it could hit Mikisugi as he did.

For one fleeting moment Negi felt confident that he hadn't messed up. There was silence as the class stared, aside from the still fighting teens. Negi felt rather conscious at that moment.

Suddenly he felt a rope come out of nowhere and wrap itself around his legs. Suddenly one of the tiles in front of him opened up and a pie came flying out to hit him in the face.

There was a couple more seconds of silence before it was broken by a spiky haired blond.

"Hah! See! No one can escape Naruto Uzumaki-sama's masterful pranks!" boasted the blond with whisker marks on his cheeks, giving a hearty laugh.

"Oh my," muttered Mikisugi as he head popped in to view.

The blond boy's laughter started to fade as he took in the victim of his prank. Wiping a tear away as he stood up from his seat.

"Hey kid. You okay? No hard-urgh"

A spiked whip impacted against the blond's cheek sending him flying out of his seat and over a couple other students heads and crashed against the wall.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO CUT IT OUT WITH THOSE DAMN PRANKS, UZUMAKI?!" Roared a mighty voice.

As he wiped the pie out of his eyes Negi took in the appearance of the person who had nearly deafened half the class.

He was huge, and when he meant huge he didn't mean 'older than me' huge, he meant Jack Rakan proportions huge. He had dark skin and close cut blond hair.

His uniform was similar to the others, aside from the huge gauntlets at the ends of his arms, which Negi noticed the spiked whip came from, the spikes and the star like symbols.

Stomping past the other students, the gigantic student approached the still fighting teens at the front of the class, who still hadn't noticed what was going on.

Leaning down, the dark student grabbed both by their heads and then knocked them together making a ringing 'gong' sound as he did.

"ELRIC! KUROSAKI! HOW DARE YOU ACT SO SHAMEFULLY IN FRONT OF A TEACHER?!

Dropping the disoriented teens aside, he turned to Mikisugi and stood upright.

"DISCIPLINARY COMMITTEE CHAIRMAN, IRA GAMAGORI. REPORTING FOR DUTY."

Negi blinked confusedly. Darn this guy was loud!

"Ah, thank you Gamagori-kun. Now will you, Kurosaki-kun and Elric-kun, return to your seats," said Mikisugi.

Nodding, the gigantic student headed back to his seat, with a glaring couple of teens right behind him.

"Urgh"

"Umm Mikisugi-sensei, what about him?" asked Negi, pointing at the whiskered blond, who was slumped against the wall.

"Oh. Seems he's unconscious. Just leave him there till he wakes up," the older teacher dismissively replied as he helped Negi untangle the rope around the child's legs.

"Excuse me sensei."

Both teachers turned to look at the now standing student who had spoken out. He was a rather tall person with dark hair with a bang that framed the right side of his face. He also wore a pair of glasses.

"Yes? What is it Ishida-kun?" asked Mikisugi.

The bespectacled student adjusted his glasses before asking. "If you would kind enough to explain. Who is this child? Why is he here?"

"Ah yes," Mikisugi stood upright and put a encouraging hand on Negi's shoulder. "This is Negi Springfield. He is your new teacher."

Not a single sound was made by any of the students. They just stared at the two teachers. Negi felt especially self conscious right then.

"Ptff"

The flood gates were opened.

"BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

The entire class erupted in laughter. Or at least most of it. The more serious looking students just narrowed their eyes at the child.

Negi gulped. He did his best to not let any sadness be shown in his expression. He didn't expect such a harsh reception.

"HA! That's new Sensei! Since when do YOU ever make jokes?" asked a dark green haired student with a light green mask covering his eyes, as he casually leant back in his chair. His school coat was long enough to reach just above his feet.

Mikisugi adjusted his spectacles. "I'm not joking Sanageyama-kun. He is your new teacher. My replacement."

The laughter died out immediately after that. All the students then turned to look at the young boy. Then they turned their stares to Mikisugi. Then back to Negi. Then back to Mikisugi.

"Are you seriously putting a brat as our teacher?" asked the orange haired boy, Kurosaki.

"You know it's bad when they bring in someone smaller than Edward to teach us,"  
commented a blue haired, bespectacled student with his mouth hidden by a scarf.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" screamed Edward from his seat.

"SILENCE!" roared Gamagori, successfully silencing the class and allowing the blue haired teacher to speak again.

"Thank you again Gamagori-kun," Mikisugi said, giving the huge student a grateful nod. He turned back to address the class.

"Now Negi-sensei is well qualified and has had previous teaching experience, so I can guarantee that you're in safe hands."

The blue haired man pushed the slightly nervous Negi forward a bit. "Negi-sensei, I leave them to you. I have work to do."

Negi, still feeling very self conscious, gave his fellow teacher a polite goodbye. He can do this. He can do this.

Turning back to look back at the students, Negi bowed and introduced himself.

"Hello, my name is Negi Springfield and I'm your new teachers. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Raising his head back up to look at his new students, they all stared at him, some with narrowed eyes and some even glaring. Negi held back a wince.

Standing from his seat the bespectacled student, Ishida if he remembered right, cleared his throat.

"Well seeing as this is official, I guess in the name of 1F I welcome you to our school," the boy gave a quick bow. "My name is Uryu Ishida and I am the Class Representative and the Student Council President. If you need any help, please feel free to ask."

Negi smiled in relief at the polite welcome he was getting from the bespectacled student.,"Thank you very much Ishida-san. I'll keep that in mind."

Giving Ishida a thankful nod, Negi turned to walk to his desk where he took his seat. Taking out a book from his bag Negi opened it and turned it to a page.

"Now if you'll kindly take out your books well start the lesson. Please open on page 25."

The students, thankfully, did as they were told taking out their school books and placing them on their desk as well as opening them on the correct page.

Negi sighed. So far so good.

As he was about to open his mouth to begin his lecture, he heard a faint wailing sound. But before he could ponder what it was, one of his students raised a hand, the orange haired one, Kurosaki.

"Oh yes, what is it Kurosaki-san?" he asked.

"I need to go to the bathroom," replied the orange haired teen.

Negi blinked. "Oh, of course. Go ahead Kurosaki-san."

The teen gave a polite 'thank you' and bow before rushing out the room.

Negi watched the boy run out if the room with mild confusion. He must've really needed to go.

Deciding to start his class for real, Negi turned back to address the class. "Now..."

"Damn it! Gamagori you bastard!"

The class turned to look at the whiskered blond who had finally awoken. Rubbing his head as he glared at the Disciplinary Commite Chairman.

As he opened his mouth to yell at the dark skinned student, the whiskered blond suddenly noticed Negi and turned to look at him.

"What is the kid doing at Sensei's desk?" he asked.

Negi sighed. Yep, this was definitely a good start.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Negi gave an exhausted sigh as the school bell rang. Though he did his best to hide his fatigue as he said goodbye to his students who were filing out.

Though he stared a bit, Negi didn't comment on the the large suit of armor that one of the students wore. From what he saw on the class roster he was apparently Edward Elric's brother.

Mikisugi had also written a note to not think too think much about the armor anyway,

It had been an exhausting first class, between having to explain yet again that he was the new teacher to the just awoken blonde, the ever easily angered Edward and of course the rules crazy Gamagori yelling at top volume to keep everyone in line, among other things.

Kurosaki-san hadn't returned yet either.

"I wonder what happened to Kurosaki-san?" Negi muttered to himself. Did he have a student skip class on the first day? Honestly he couldn't say that that didn't upset him.

"Don't worry about Ichigo, Sensei," said a deep voice.

Looking up, very up, Negi saw probably one of the few students that could match Gamagori in size.

He was a dark skinned youth, with a mop of dark curly hair atop his head and a patch of facial hair on his chin.

"Ichigo told me he wasn't feeling well this morning. I'll go check on him," said the huge student.

"Ah thank you..." Negi took a quick look at the roster. "Yasutora-san."

Yasutora gave a polite nod to his young teacher before following the rest of his classmates out.

Packing up his things back into his bag and strapping his father's staff to his back, leaving the class Negi made his way to the teacher's lounge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So how was your first class kid?"

From his seat on the sofa, Negi wrinkled his nose at the strong stench of alcohol coming from the man. He wasn't one to judge, but wasn't it too early to be drinking?

"It was very...interesting Mansam-sensei. They were surely a rowdy bunch," he answered the man with a bottle in his hand.

Mansam a huge muscular man, who wore shorts and a military coloured tank top. He had no hair atop his head, instead having two large scars going across his head and a small mustache above his lips.

"Hmm? Wait, did you just call me handsome?" asked the muscular teacher.

Negi blinked. "Umm. No, I didn't say that."

Shrugging, Mansam took another swig from the bottle. "That class is infamous around here for being full of troublemakers. Good kids though, once you get to know 'em."

Negi nodded in understanding. Though they had been a bit of a handful, he hadn't felt any malice from the group.

"Have they given you a place to stay Negi-sensei?"

Looking up, Negi shook his head. "No. Not yet Yomako-sensei."

Yomako was a beautiful woman, with flowing red hair that reached her waist and a figure that left most men drooling. Though she wore very conservative dress that didn't reveal anything, the way it hugged her didn't leave too much to the imagination.

Adjusting her glasses Yomako gave Negi a gentle smile. "Well I'm sure the Headmaster has something in mind. After all if worst comes to worst, you've lived with students before right?"

Though Negi chuckled at that, he felt that a slight omen came attached to those words.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"A kid. A fucking kid. Are they serious?" grumbled a dark haired teenager, with red markings on his cheeks, as he jogged along with the rest of his class on the race track.

"Umm, still he wasn't *pant* that bad really *pant* I think," commented a rather meek looking , brunette student who was slightly more exhausted than some of his classmates.

"That's not the point!" snapped back the boy with the red markings.

"But Shinji's got a point," added a student in a suit of armor. "He certainly seemed to know what he was teaching."

"LAP NUMBER 56!" cheered a blur with a bowl-cut hairdo as he zoomed past, on his hands.

"Certainly more than certain underachievers," commented a blue haired bespectacled student. "Though that really isn't hard."

"HEY!" protested a certain whiskered blond.

"WHY DO THEY TORTURE US SO?!" Wailed a student, with messy brown hair, catching the group's attention. "It's bad enough that they isolate us from beautiful women bodies."

The group groaned.

"LAP NUMBER 57!"

"But when they finally replace Mikisugi-sensei, do they replace him with the beautiful Yomako-Sensei?" the boy continued to wail. "Or the alluring Robin-sensei? NO. Instead they give us a brat! Ooh Robin-sensei! What I wouldn't do to dive into that beautiful bosom of yours!"

Edward Elric facepalmed. "Shut up Issei."

"Get your head out of the gutter pervert!" yelled Naruto, pointing a finger accusingly at Issei.

"I'm just proud of my manhood and I appreciate the female body!" yelled back the brown haired boy. "Unlike you coward!"

"Umm, excuse me," interrupted Shinji. "But I think *pant* that Lelouch-san is kinda, sorta..."

"Dying," finished Ed, as he along with the rest of the group turned back to look at their dark haired classmate.

'Dying' was probably the right way to describe it. From Lelouch's perspective at least.

"Aren't we *pant* done *pant* yet?" panted Lelouch, nearly stumbling for a second.

"LAP NUMBER 58!"

Lelouch groaned, stopping for a moment to catch his breath. Why did he have to end up stuck in a class of stamina freaks?

"Lelouch Lamperouge."

Lelouch felt a shiver go up his spine. Turning slowly around, he saw the imposing figure of their PE teacher, Alex Louis Armstrong towering over him.

He was a huge muscular man, with a blond mustache and a small lock of blond hair above his brow as the only hair on top of his bald head.

"You seem to be exhausted," stated the huge man with a sparkle near his eye.

A feeling of dread came over Lelouch. "No...not *pant* really. I'm fine."

Unconvinced, Armstrong grabbed the bottom of his own shirt. "Perhaps you need..." and pulled it off revealing a highly muscled physique. "INSPIRATION!"

"I'M RUNNING! I'M RUNNING!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You sure about this Headmaster?"

Ichiryu raised his head from the paperwork to look at Mikisugi.

Ichiryu was a tall, though hard to tell when he was sitting down, dark skinned man, with blond hair and mustache that contrasted his complexion.

At first glance one wouldn't think he'd be type to be 'old friends' with the ancient headmaster if Mahora. At most one would guess him to be at most in his late fifties. At least that had been Mikisugi's first guess.

"What's there to doubt? All the teachers are either unavailable to play host or inappropriate to do so," Ichiryu raised an eyebrow. "Do you really think its a good idea to leave an eleven year old boy in Mansam's care?"

Mikisugi noded in agreement, they didn't need the chief getting Negi involved with underage drinking. "I see what you mean, but rooming him with students?"

"He's already spent his stay in Mahora living with two of his students," countered the blond headmaster, a grin spread on his lips. "Besides, I think it'll be good for him. Nothing wrong with some male bonding is there?"

"No I guess not," muttered the blue haired teacher, running a hand through his hair. He then quirked an eyebrow as the headmaster passed him a sheet of paper.

Taking it from the blond man, he took a good look at it.

On it was an image of a mask. The edges of the mask were pitch black save for some gold markings near the base, where the chin would be. The center itself though was a deep purple, but in itself blank without any indication of a face.

Across the image were large red letters, spelling out WANTED.

"What's this?"

"A criminal, Mikisugi,"said Ichiryu, standing up from his desk to look out the window with his back to the bespectacled teacher."All the Magical Associations across Mundus Vetus have been ordered to apprehend this man. We are to use lethal action if they resist."

Mikisugi couldn't help widening his eyes. "My, my. What could have this person done to anger the top dogs this much that they'd order us to kill if necessary?"

There was a moment of silence as Ichiryu stared out the window and Mikisugi patiently waited for him to answer.

"...he killed a Megalosembrian Senator."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Naruto Uzumaki. Zero."

"Huh?" asked the blonde dazedly.

Robin Nico sighed. She was a tall beautiful woman with waist length black hair.

"You got a zero on on your mock history exam," she have an encouraging smile. "I know it's been a while. But it would pay to remember what you learnt last year."

Naruto looked down at the graded paper and glared at it.

"I don't know what use it is to know this crap!" he said, crossing his arms with a huff. "Not like it'll do me any good."

Robin held back another sigh. "Those who don't learn from history are doomed to repeat it."

Blinking confusedly Naruto looked up at his history teacher. He was intending to ask her what she meant, bit she had already moved on, giving Sado 'Chad' Yasutora his graded test.

"I would think that at the very least you could do history."

Naruto held back a growl at hearing that obnoxious voice. Turning to the right he saw his blue haired, bespectacled neighbor.

"All you have to do is remember what other people said and repeat it," continued the blue haired boy, not even looking at him. "It's not like maths where you actually have to use a brain setting other than your permanent 'Monkey see. Monkey do' parameters."

Naruto could feel his blood boiling.

"Shut it Inumuta or I'm going to turn that scarf of yours into a noose and hang you with it," he growled out.

"You've used that threat three times in the past two weeks. You're growing stale."

Naruto was about to jump and strangle the class's top computer expert, but was stopped as the school bell rang.

As he filed out along with the rest of his classmates, only half listening to Robin as she told them which pages to review, he opted to just glare at Houka Inumuta's back.

"Umm, Naruto-san..."

Stoping in the middle of the hallway, Naruto turned his glare at who had called him.

"IEEEEH!" screeched Shinji.

Realizing who it was Naruto's glare faded away. Instead he gave his roommate his trademark grin.

"Yo, Shinji. What's up?"

Relaxing upon feeling that Naruto's anger was not aimed at him, Shinji gave him a weak, nervous smile.

"Umm, I was just going to ask what you wanted me to make this evening," said the nervous brunette.

At the prospect of food Naruto's grin widened. "Ramen."

Shinji sighed. "But you always want ramen. And it isn't healthy to have it four days in a row."

"Silly Shinji. Ramen is the foot of the gods!" proclaimed the blond, putting an arm around his friend's shoulders.

Shinji sighed. "Fine, I'll make you some ramen. Not like we have much else anyway, guess I can go shopping tomorrow," said the brunette as he slipped out of Naruto's hold.

"Yay!" cheered Naruto, jumping in the air as he did so. Ignoring the annoyed looks he got from some of the other students.

"Na...Naruto-san please not so loudly," pleaded Shinji.

"Let's go Shinji!" called out Naruto already running.

"Okay, Naruto-san."

"And drop the 'san' already. We're friends."

"Okay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo Kurosaki had to use every ounce of his willpower to not break Ishida's glasses and then force them down his throat.

"Kurosaki, although I understand your situation, using it as an excuse to skip two classes in a row is pathetic."

"Shut the hell up Ishida!" snapped back the orange haired teen.

The trio consisting of Ichigo Kurosaki, Sado 'Chad' Yasutora and Uryu Ishida had decided meet up after class in one of the forested clearings near the school building. There was no one around so they didn't have to speak in whispers.

"There were a shitload of hollows today, at least fifty," growled Ichigo at his bespectacled Class Representative.

"That's odd, hollows don't usually come in such large groups in the land of the living," mused Uryu, adjusting his spectacles. "Still, how could small fry, even in such large numbers hold you up for so long?"

"Because they didn't stay as a pack," replied Ichigo, his brow furrowed. "They scattered immediately once I got there, took me forever to track them all down."

"That's because you're abysmal at sensing."

"Piss off! Anyway the way they acted when I found them was weird. They were ignoring all the pluses. It was almost as if..."

"They were scouting for something," finished Chad.

Ishida's eyes narrowed. "They could be looking for individuals with high Spirit energy. But this is too smart for a group of ordinary hollows, a Menos maybe?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Could be. But still, the more time passed by the closer they came to the center of the school."

All three craned their necks to look at the only notable landmark in the center of their huge academy that you could see from practically any part of the academy; Library Tower.

"Something's not right," stated Chad.

Ichigo and Uryu nodded in agreement with their large classmate.

"We must keep our guard up," stated the Class Rep. "And we must keep an eye out for unusual activity."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxcxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After classes had finished Negi had spent the next forty minutes sitting on a bench in a nearby plaza, reading the class roster and trying to remember everyone's names.

*Riiiing. Riiiiing.*

Hearing his mobile's 'classic' ringtone, Negi was quick to fetch it out of his pocket and answer it.

"Hello."

"Hey Negi, how's it going?" asked a familiar voice.

A smile spread across Negi's lips at recognizing her voice. Just before leaving Mahora his roommate had insisted on him getting a new mobile phone to keep in contact, his previous phone had been rendered 'unusable' after their summer holiday.

"I'm fine Asuna-san," answered Negi. "The school is a very nice place."

"The boy's aren't giving you any trouble are they?" Asked his red headed former roommate.

Negi was grateful that Asuna couldn't see him wince.

"Asuna it's only the first day. I'm sure Negi-kun is doing just fine, no need to worry," said the another voice. Sounded like Konoka, Asuna must have put it on speaker phone.

"I wasn't worried," Negi heard Asuna mutter. "Anyway are you sure-"

"Aniki!"

Negi blinked, that sounded a lot like Chamo, but Chamo was fast asleep...in...his...bag.

'Uh oh.'

"Chamo-kun? What are you doing there?" He asked frantically.

He thought it strange that his familiar been particularly quiet today. He would have checked, but he just didn't want to disturb his friend's sleep.

That and it had been a busy day.

"You abandoned me!" wailed the ermine from the other side of the call. "How could you? After everything that we-Gah!"

"Shut up rat," growled Asuna. "Listen Negi, the little pest fell asleep in my underwear drawer and forgot to wake his own useless ass up and go in your bag. So it's his damn fault okay."

Negi nodded in understanding, then realized that Asuna couldn't see him. "I...I see Asuna-san."

"Negi-sensei, your accommodations are ready"

Looking up' Negi saw Mikisugi standing there looking down on him.

"Ah, sorry Asuna-san, but I've got something to do. Bye Asuna-san, Konoka-san, Chamo-kun."

He heard Asuna sigh for a moment before she said her goodbye. "See ya later Negi."

"Take care Negi-kun."

"Bye Aniki."

Another smile graced the eleven year old's features before he hung up the phone. Standing up from the bench, putting his phone back into his pocket, Negi looked up at the blue haired teacher.

"I'm ready Mikisugi-sensei."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ramen ramen it'll make you shine~ Ramen ramen in this stomach of mine~"

From the kitchen area Shinji Ikari couldn't help but chuckle at his roommate's singing from the living room couch. Most tend to ask Shinji how could he stand to live with Naruto, but the truth was that he wasn't that bad in the end.

Sure he might be loud and very hyper, but he was also friendly, easygoing and loyal.

"Hey Shinji is it ready yet?" asked said blonde, not moving from the living room couch.

Then again he could be very impatient.

"It'll be ready in about ten minutes," replied the brunette.

*Ding Dong*

That was strange. Who could it be at this time? Hopefully Naruto hadn't invited some of their classmates to a poker game.

"Naruto-san, could you get that?"

Seeing as his blonde roommate, despite grumbling about some 'san' thing, was kind enough to do as he was asked, Shinji focused on his cooking.

That is until a few minutes pasted and...

"Say what?!" came the loud blonde's voice from the doorway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Feeling the stares of the two teens, for the umpteenth time that day Negi felt very self-conscious.

Naruto and Shinji sat in silence on their couch as they stared at the eleven-year-old teacher in front of them.

Negi, sitting in a little chair, prepared himself for the worst. Oh how we wished Mikisugi had stayed longer. But no, instead he gave the two teens instructions that they're to be his hosts and then dashed off to do some work.

"So you're going to live with us, huh?" asked the blonde, folding his arms behind the back of his head.

Despite what some people thought, Negi could learn from past experiences. He remembered Asuna's dislike at him intruding in to her life like he did at the very beginning,

And of course his reception by the whole class itself earlier today did not go forgotten.

"Ye...yes," the young boy replied nervously. 'What am I doing?' he thought to himself. 'I shouldn't be here. I should ask Ichiryu-sensei to find me an apartment to live in. I can look after myself.'

"But I understand..." he started.

"Okay then."

Negi had to steady himself from falling off the chair. After he regained his balance he stared at Naruto with wide eyes.

"Huh?"

"It's not that big a problem," mused Shinji, catching Negi's attention. "Though guess I should buy more food tomorrow then I had planed."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, having one more mouth to feed won't be that big a deal, we don't spend as much money as some of the others anyway," a mischievous grin then made itself known. "Besides this way we can know the answers to the English exams beforehand."

"He's not gonna help us cheat!" exclaimed Shinji indignantly.

"Yeah, yeah, but a guy can dream," replied the blonde

Negi just starred at the bickering teens speechless.

"Anyway it's settled!" cheered Naruto, standing up and putting a hand on Negi's shoulder.

Looking at the blond's face Negi saw probably one of the widest grins he'd ever seen. "Welcome to your new home kid."

Eyes darting between the grinning blond and the nervously smiling brunette, Negi couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he remembered words he heard earlier that day.

'Good kids though, once you get to know 'em'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Standing on a nearby street light, a masked figure lowered his binoculars from watching the blonde, brunette and redhead and hummed to himself, long, black cape fluttering in the wind.

"Negi Springfield, huh?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What turns strangers into friends?

What turns enemies into comrades?

What secrets must be understood?

These are the bonds between men.

Next time:

"I don't want to be alone anymore."


End file.
